Yusuke Urameshi VS Tatsumaki
Heroes come in many shapes and sizes, and do lots of things, these heroes are two foulmouthed, monster destroying, spiritually powered badasses who are about to duke it out in a DEATH BATTLE! ((Thanks to everyone who made the fandom wiki pages going over these characters! I don't know who you guys are, but thank you very much, and i hope it's alright if i use the abilities and weaknesses from these pages)) Yusuke Urameshi Yusuke was your average highschooler, studying, having fun, beating up Kazuma Kuwabara, the normal deal. One day, in an effort to save an innocent child, he sacrifices himself and dies from a car crash in the process. After a small encounter with a grim reaper like man named Botan, he returns, with the duty of kicking monster ass, defeating powerful opponents, and beating up Kazuma Kuwabara, his name is Yusuke Urameshi, The Spirit Detective! Abilities Enhanced Strength, Speed, & Durability *Is capable of beating up street thugs and demons alike *On his first mission, he fought and outran Hiei, who's capable of moving faster than a well trained human eye can track, being well over 9,000 mph. This was when he was only a C-Class. *Can withstand beatings from Chu after accepting a Knife Edge Death Match, 'by stabbing two knives in the ground, both fighters put the bottom of their foot on the blade. During the match, the two contestants pummel each other with their bare fists. The only rule is no one can step outside the line made by those knives; if they do, it's sudden death, and no weapons are allowed. The loser if pushed back far enough cuts his or her foot on the edge of the blade. *Fought and held his own against Yomi, one of the Three Kings whose power rivals that of Mukuro and Raizen. *While on a bicycle, was capable of outrunning cars *While fighting Sensui, he was moving faster than Hiei, who had became much faster thanks to becoming an Upper B-Class. *Yusuke has tanked attacks from Yomi, who's power is comparable to Mukuro, who's fists, according to Hiei, hit like a nuke. In comparison, the first test of a fission ("atomic") bomb, the Trinity, released an amount of energy approximately equal to 20,000 tons of TNT. *Street Fighting: Yusuke has no proper former training in combat not including what he learned from Genkai and Raizen's subordinates, and utilizes a basic street fighting martial arts. *'Spirit Gun: his is Yusuke's signature move. He concentrates his Spirit Energy into his right index finger and releases it as a projectile. After channeling his energy, he pulls the trigger in his mind when he wants to fire the "bullet." The Spirit-Gun blast can range in size from a small shot, to a full-sized cannon blast, to a near atomic-explosion, as demonstrated in the demon world tournament. **'Spirit Gun Barrage': Yusuke shoots two Spirit Guns in rapidfire. This technique has more force than the combined power of two Spirit Guns due to the fact that the second bullet pushes the first bullet as well, giving it more offensive power, to the point it could pierce Chu's giant Demon Energy Ball (Chu comments that the force of a single Spirit Gun would have been consumed). **'Spirit Gun Mega': In his battle against the Younger Toguro, Yusuke uses up all his remaining energy to summon a gigantic energy bullet. **'Spirit Shot Gun': Yusuke gathers spirit energy into his fist to form a large blast of spirit energy from it to shoot out many blasts. While the technique is not as powerful as the Spirit Gun, a few advantages it has is that the shots are widespread, which makes it highly effective against quick or invisible opponents or large numbers of weak enemies. Yusuke first used this technique against a group of thugs, who were controlled by the Demon World Insects. *'Spirit Wave': Yusuke uses it to turn his entire body into a catalyst for his Spirit Energy. Instead of using his index finger to focus energy, Yusuke uses his entire body for this attack. This makes for extremely-powerful close-range attacks that negate the opponent's attack, but it's extremely difficult and dangerous to use. It also has some healing properties, as he is able to heal from the wounds Kazuya inflicted when he shot at him, close range. *'Spirit Punch': Though primarily a long distance fighter, in close combat, Yusuke is able to infuse parts of his body with Spirit Energy in an effort to enhance his ability in physical combat, especially his punches. The coating of spirit energy around his hands also can serve as a barrier to defend against projectile attacks such as Suzaku's arrows. He is once seen using Spirit Energy to strengthen his foot as well. *'Spirit Cuffs': Genkai placed these on Yusuke in order to increase his spirit energy reserves, a bearer of these cuffs needs to actively cycle spirit energy throughout their entire body in order to simply move, let alone fight. Transformations *Mazoku **'Demon Gun': This is the demon energy version of the Spirit-Gun. After he is reborn as the Mazoku, Yusuke gains the ability to fire his demon energy from his index finger. It is a vastly powerful attack. Yusuke fires a concentrated crimson blast of powerful demon energy that inflicts greater damage than a normal Spirit Gun did prior to his transformation. By the end of the series, Yusuke is able to fire both his spirit and demon gun with virtually unlimited ammo, so long as he has energy. **'Demon Gun Mega': An ultimate version of his Spirit Gun, where an intense concentration of energy is released to create a devastating energy attack capable of annihilating anything. He first uses this upon receiving Raizen's power, and kills Shinobu Sensui with it while under Raizen's control. *'Sacred Energy': During his fight against Yomi, Yusuke, remembering all of his friends supporting him, is able to mix his body's Demon Energy and Spirit Energy together allowing him to generate his own version of Sacred Energy, different from the version that was previously used by Sensui during the Chapter Black Saga. It is just as powerful, but hard to maintain for more than a few hours; however, that would turn out to be more than enough time for Yusuke's battle with Yomi. Weaknesses *Despite his incredible Spirit Energy, it can be depleted and leave him exhausted. *Despite his battle senses being very good, his regular intelligence is sub-par, considering he skipped out on school most of his life. Yusuke Urameshi, despite his title as a Delinquent, Yusuke has a heart of gold, and has no hesitation with sacrificing himself for the fate of mankind! "So maybe I can't defend against attacks from multiple angles, but sometimes a good defense is just kicking ass!" Tatsumaki The world needs heroes, especially in the world of One Punch Man, where giant monsters and destructive beings from other planets come in every other day. These heroes are all inspirational, kind, amazing and caring to others... And then you have the "Tornado Of Terror" Tatsumaki! A powerful, hot-headed, shorty with quite the temper, and also a set of a monster destroying powers such as: Abilities Psychokinesis: Tatsumaki is shown to be the most powerful esper in the series. She is capable of effortlessly lifting hundreds of large boulders and stopping a very powerful bombardment attack fromBoros' spaceship and send them back with the same if not even more force. In the anime, she effortlessly pulled a giant meteorite from space to defeat a possible Dragon level monster, known as the Ancient King. She also uses her psychokinesis to float and fly, not to mention that she can also launch herself at high speeds that form thick trails in the sky whenever she goes. Tatsumaki also knows when her younger sister is in danger or not, seemingly able to sense her status. Like all espers, she cannot use her power if she suffers a head injury or brain damage. It is shown that Tatsumaki cannot use her power when she suffers a concoction after Psykos sneak-attacks her from behind. Psychic Barriers: She can use her psychic ability for incredible defense, as her psychic barrier left her unscathed even from Homeless Emperor's full power. With the use of the psychic barrier, Tatsumaki's durability is even greater, being capable of surviving attacks from multiple Dragon-level monsters while she is unconscious. Chi Manipulation: An ability to immobilize and create discomfort to a person by bending his/her life force. This power is less effective against people with strong willpower like Golden Sperm, and almost futile against those who have broken their limiter or have come close to such a feat like Saitama and Garou. Weaknesses Tatsumaki is extremely arrogant. Her defense weakens when she is attacking. Her psychic capabilities can also be considerably weakened if her brain directly takes damage. This problem will take a turn for the worse if she continues to use her powers in this state. Her psychic powers can also be resisted by those with sufficiently strong wills. Whether you're human or monster, criminal or alien, you better be wary of the Tornado Of Terror... but will she have the spirit to take down the spirit detective? Or will she be taken down in one punch? Let's settle this... in a DEATH BATTLE! "You're in my way, get out of it" ' ' Pre-Fight Tatsumaki AKA the S-Class Hero named the "Tornado Of Terror" Walks away from the rubble of a city, mumbling to herself "Dumb kid... calling me a middle schooler... What was he thinking!? Why is he even in a broken-down city!? Why was he that powerful?! Whatever... now he's dead, so I don't have to deal with that anymore!" She sighs "Dammit! Now I feel bad, having to kill a child..." "Hey!" She turns around to see... another high schooler? "This place is a war zone, ain't somewhere for a little girl to play in" Tatsumaki raises her eyebrow "WHAT WAS THAT YOU RUNT!?" Yusuke sighs, scratching his head in irritation "Look kid, I'm not in the mood to argue, just walk awa-" BLAM! Multiple rocks collide into the high schooler, burrying him under a mound of rubble. Tatsumaki snickers "What was that? Sorry I couldn't here you over ME CRUSHING YOU!" She shouts, turning around to walk away... But suddenly, KABOOM! A blast of spiritual energy blows away the rubble, the punk standing unscathed, a powerful ethereal spark radiating off of him "You did it now you bastard... Time to get an ass-kicking from yours truly! Yusuke Urameshi!" F I G H T ! ((*Cue Ride Into Hell )) Yusuke leaps towards Tatsumaki, slamming his fist into her face! He continues with a kick to the stomach before reeling back his knuckles for another attack, but it's stopped by a block of stone rising out of the ground, slamming into Yusuke's chin. Yusuke stumbles back, only to smash the stone with a single hand, before uppercutting Tatsumaki! Yusuke jumps towards her, readying another blow, but suddenly, a rock slams into his stomach! Yusuke starts to radiate a green glow, and he's forcefully slammed into multiple walls, before being rocketed into a 30 story building! Tatsumaki looks closely at the rubble that once was the 12th floor, and as the smoke disappears, she realizes that her opponent had too! "What the-" "Hey jackass! How're you doing! You forgot about this... SPIRIT PUNCH!" Tatsumaki takes the full-on force of a spiritually enhanced punch to the face, sending her crashing into a building! "Who is this guy?" "Funny, I was about to ask the same thing" Yusuke dusts himself off, and Tatsumaki stands back up "Look's like we're on equal ground... good! I'll have fun beating you into it!" Tatsumaki taunts, as multiple nearby rocks and shards levitate around her, creating a line made out of rubble! Tatsumaki holds out her hand, the rocks coming straight at her foe! The rubble slams into Yusuke! Sending him flying into a car! It continues to bludgeon and beat him, before rising into the air, and rocketing straight at him! Yusuke stands up, putting his thumb up and aiming his pointer finger at the giant chain of shards coming right for him "Is that all you got? Well then! SPIRIT..." It gets closer and closer! But then "...GUN!" A blast of energy discharges from his finger, incinerating the debris in an instant! Tatsumaki forms a fist, and Yusuke starts to glow green once more. "You're late for your flight" She says passive-aggressively. Yusuke is lifted into the air, and thrown through multiple buildings, before slamming into the concrete walls of the 6th floor of a nearby structure! Yusuke stands up, wiping the small amount of blood from his mouth. "Oh look, a scratch! You might actually be worth fighting" He taunts Tatsumaki. "DAMMIT! WHY WON'T YOU JUST GO DOWN?!" Tatsumaki shouts, slamming her foot on the ground. The room surrounding Yusuke starts to break apart, as pieces of stone, wood, and glass float around him. "You're nothing but a one trick pony! And a bad one at that" Yusuke starts to radiate powerful spiritual energy, a wide grin on his face. "This is the end" "I agree" Tatsumaki says with a smile, suddenly, Yusuke's energy disappears, and his eyes widen "What the hell!?" The pieces slam into Yusuke, creating a ball-like structure preventing him from moving! It rises into the air, and rockets down into the ground, obliterating the building and creating a crater! Tatsumaki sighs, floating back to the ground, searching around in the dust created from the attack. As she stares around, unable to see any sight of her opponent, a fist collides with her face once more! More punches continue to collide with Tatsumaki before she's hit with an uppercut so hard that she's sent into the air! "SPIRIT GUN... MEGA!" Yusuke fires a giant blast towards Tatsumaki, engulfing her in the energy! Yusuke sighs, turning around to walk away, but then... WHAM! BAM! SLAM! BLAM! Multiple walls made out of rock crash into Yusuke, creating a concrete cage! "Eat this!" A nearby building rises out of the ground, and crashes into Yusuke! As the dust settles... nothing but rubble is left... then, a fist rises out of the ruins! Yusuke stands up, blood dripping from his forehead. He looks around him, looking for his enemy "Up here dumby!" He looks up, Tatsumaki floating above him. She raises her arm, and the ground starts to shake. He looks to his right and spots a meteor in the middle of a blood-covered crater. It rises from the ground, floating above Tatsumaki "This is... THE END!" She throws her hand down, the meteor rocketing towards Yusuke! Yusuke grits his teeth, his hair turning white, his skin turning grey, and rage filling his eyes "No... No... NO! I'M NOT DYING TO A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT LIKE YOU!" He shouts angrily, a giant red blast discharging from his body, enveloping the meteor and disintegrating it! ((*Cue 99.9% )) "Wh-Wh-What the he-" WHAM! Tatsumaki is sent through multiple buildings and structures from a single punch! The now demon-like Yusuke Urameshi cracks his fists "I'm gonna have so much fun beating you to a pulp" Tatsumaki strain fully stands up, wiping blood from her mouth. "NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING DOWN TO A DELINQUENT LIKE YOU!" She shouts, outstretching her hand as entire cars start flying towards Yusuke. They topple on top of him, before a giant steamroller descends from the sky at full speed, exploding as it crashes into the cars! But the explosion is quickly brushed off by a wave of spiritual power. "Is that all you got? Didn't you say you were gonna beat me into the ground?" Tatsumaki steps back, desperately throwing as many objects towards Yusuke, none of which even collide. "My name is Yusuke Urameshi, I died trying to save a little boy from a car crash. After that day, I gained fantastical powers and have fought all kinds of beasts that you couldn't possibly fathom" Yusuke holds out his index finger "What I'm trying to say is... I'm not getting beaten by you, not now, not tomorrow, not ever..." Tatsumaki grits her teeth "SHUT UP!" She whizzes into the air, multiple buildings floating around her, the winds swirling, and Tatsumaki in the middle of it all "TRY TO DEFEND AGAINST THIS YOU MORON!" Every single building comes barreling towards Yusuke at full speed... "Demon Gun Mega" KABOOM! A colossal crimson beam discharges from Yusuke's finger, engulfing every single building, reducing them to dust, and enveloping helpless Tatsumaki, who screams as she's incinerated by the overwhelming burst of power! The blast disappears, as an object plummets to the ground with a splatter. This object is the bloody, legless, right armless, headless corpse of the Tornado Of Terror... The Spirit Detective standing victorious. K . O ! Yusuke sighs, returning to his normal form. He watches as the rubble from the battle descends from the sky around him, crashing into the little number of buildings and structures left. "Who even was she?" He says to himself casually, scratching the back of his head as he observes the destruction around him. As Yusuke stands in the middle of a crater, wondering who his opponent was, a chunk of the meteor collides with Tatsumaki's remains, flattening it and reducing her already broken carcass into nothing but bloody bits. Conclusion ((*Cue Smile Bomb)) Holy shit that was brutal! But how exactly did Yusuke win against an S-tier hero? Didn't Tatsumaki level a city and easily destroy a meteor? What does Yusuke have against that? A lot actually. For one thing, he's not just physically stronger than Tatsumaki, he has more versatility, much harder/more training, and in general, more power than Tatsumaki could ever handle. Tatsumaki may have leveled a city, but Yusuke could both take ((and dish out)) a strike that has the force of a giant island, and that was only base Yusuke, who, for the record would most likely be able to dodge most, if not all of Tatsumaki's attacks! Not only that, Tatsumaki worked better as a ranged fighter, but Yusuke could fight with both close and ranged attacks, and in general, without her shield, Tatsumaki would not be able to take most ((if not any)) of Yusuke's more powerful attacks, and she definitely has no way of taking down Yusuke in Mezoku form. If anything, the only thing Tatsumaki has going for her is general intelligence, but even then, Yusuke is still quite the tactical thinker. Even if she gave it her best shot, it seems that Yusuke was too much of a thundering mob for this tornado to take down, and was consequently spirited away! 'THIS DEATH BATTLE'S WINNER IS!' ' ' YUSUKE URAMESHI : THE SPIRIT DETECTIVE! NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Two figures stand in front of each other atop a lonely bridge, a thick mist below them, and the star-filled skies above. "Move out of the way you human scum" The red-haired, mask-wearing figure says "Shut up" The afro toting, headband wearing samurai answers. Both enter, a fighting stance, placing their hands on a katana... Time for two master swordsmen who are a cut above the rest, or in other words... AFRO SAMURAI VS ADAM TAURUS! Before you go! Thank you boys and girls for reading the Season Premiere of "Some DEATH BATTLE!" If you lads and lasses want to know what's coming up next, click on over here! https://deathbattlefanon.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:SomeGuy21/Death_Battle_Schedule Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:SomeGuy21 Category:Death Battles with Music